Dreams of a Beautiful Monster
by Owlcitygal
Summary: This takes place a year before the Fayz. People are already noticing there powers. Caine plans on taking them out. What happens when Drake falls in love with the new girl Elie who has her own secrets? Doesn't really follow the book. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of a Beautiful Monster

**Don't own any of the Gone characters. Unfortunately Michael Grant does. I don't own Jay Z's song either.**

"And baby it's amazing I'm in this maze with you. I just can't crack your code. One day you're screaming your love, your love the next day you're so cold. One day you're here. One day you're there. One day you care, you're so unfair. Sipping from your cup till it runneth over, Holy Grail!" Elie sang loudly.

She was unaware of the dark eyes watching her. Of all the guys that could have crushed on her she got the psychopath. Drake watched as she continued to walk down the old dust hallways of Coates Academy. Elie arrived five weeks ago and he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. For some odd reason she intrigued him. She was beautiful with dark luscious black curls running to the middle of her back.

"Drake!" At the mention of his name he spun around quickly. Caine was walking towards him. "What are you looking at?" Caine asked curiously. Thankfully Elie had already turned the corner so Drake didn't have to explain anything.

"Nothing, mind your own business Soren," Drake snapped harshly.

"Hey Diana!" Elie said. She had just arrived to her dorm where she was staying. When she arrived she was assigned a dorm with a girl named Diana. She was very pretty, in fact the whole school thought so.

"Sup Els? How was your day?" Diana asked curiously. Elie thought about Diana's question for a moment. It had been okay except when she was walking back to her room. She thought for Drake was going to punch or beat her. For the past couple of days she had noticed him staring at her with that shark like grin spread on his face. Since day one she knew to stay away from him. It had been five minutes into her first day and she saw him throw a kid to the ground and punch him repeatedly. Elie had to admit though that Drake Merwin was very attractive though.

"It was fine," she replied quietly. Diana just nodded, got off of her bed and walked out of the door saying something about seeing Caine.

Elie sighed quietly. Why couldn't she have just stayed home and done homeschooling instead. She knew that answer right away. All the kids were afraid of her. Okay she admitted it she was a little strange but no need to judge. Elie was a masochist. She loved the rush she got from it. Lately though she would do something even stranger. Whenever she had gotten mad at anyone and wished terrible things upon them they got marks and bruises all over their bodies. It was like she could hurt people with her mind. She didn't regret any of it either; she loved every single minute of it.

Drake was sitting in his room completely bored out of his mind. He was on his bed messing with his pocket knife while Caine was messing around on his computer looking at the list of freaks in this school. Lately people started having weird powers, including Caine, and he was very adamant on removing them from the picture for some odd reason. Drake agreed though because he didn't like the possibility of someone else being more intimidating them him. While he was thinking this, Diana walked into the room. Drake quickly got up and walked out. He hated her with a passion.

"Nice to see you to Merwin," she said haughtily.

Drake walked outside for a bit. When he turned the corner he saw the girl who had been stuck in his mind lately. She glanced up from where she was sitting reading and met eyes with Drake. Her eyes instantly changed from contempt to scared. Oh no Drake thought miserably. The one girl he didn't want to her was afraid of him. For some reason, that angered him.

"What are you staring at?" he yelled at her.

"N-n-nothing," she replied weakly. He almost wanted to laugh. Look at her trembling at him. Ha! He realized though that he didn't want her to be afraid he wanted to gain her trust. Then maybe they could be more.

"Sorry for yelling," he said gently. She blanched at him. The great Drake Merwin was apologizing?

"It's fine." She looked at him closely. He really was good looking. It didn't matter though, a person like that couldn't change.

"So I was wondering would you like to maybe hangout sometime?" he asked shyly.

Elie just stared. Why was he acting like this? He was supposed to be beating her to a pulp by now, not asking her to hangout. She could only meekly nod. Drake got a huge grin on his face.

"Good. I'll see you around then." And with that Drake walked away and left Elie wondering what the crap she agreed to.

**Pretty please review with a cherry on top! Let me know if it was good and what needs fixed/changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of a Beautiful Monster

**Don't own anything and please review.**

After Drake had left Elie returned to her room. Diana wasn't there so she just collapsed onto her bed, iPod in hand and started listening to music while playing stupid games. This went on for twenty minutes until she felt her phone vibrate beside her. She looked at it. A number she didn't know was shown on the screen. She read the message curiously._ I enjoyed our little talk earlier. I am going to come and pick you up around six pm tomorrow. No arguments, you don't have a choice. –Drake_

"Well isn't he so sure of himself," Elie muttered. She quietly groaned to herself. What had she gotten herself into?

"You've decided to grace us with your presence finally?" Caine asked. He stared at Drake with a smirk. Drake might try to deny everything but Caine had seen the way he had stared at the new girl. He had never seen Drake so focused on something. He looked towards Diana. Diana was also smirking at Drake. She knew all about his little obsession with Elie. He had to ask her for Elie's number. She had toyed with him at first. Teasing Drake wasn't a good thing though. He had threatened her but didn't actually do anything. She did finally give him Elie's number though.

"I just went on a little walk," was his only reply. There was a different look in his eye though. Not one of sinister thoughts or one that would send kids screaming for their mothers. This one was a look of happiness and hope. _He's changing_ Diana though. All because of one girl. Who would have thought that maybe all Drake Merwin needed was love. Even if it was a sick and twisted version of it.

Elie woke with a start. She realized she had fallen asleep after texting Drake back a simple yes. She then remembered why she even woke up. She had a dream and it was about him. They were doing some pretty adult stuff. She sighed. Just because she had masochism fantasies doesn't mean she wanted to have them about Drake! She got up and started towards the bathroom. She noticed that Diana had come back at some point and was asleep as well. She entered the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. She let the warm water cascade over her back. It felt so good and relaxing after todays events. She felt a need for release and took the razor blade on the side of the tub in hand. She made little slits on her upper arm particularly so no one would see. She read somewhere in a medical magazine that cutting could possibly lead you to a life of masochism. She really didn't care though. She liked it way to much.

"What are you doing in the shower at two am?" Diana groggily said.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't sleep and felt the need to get clean and fill refreshed," she said shyly. She hurried and hid the blade quickly and washed the blood off quickly incase Diana decided to barge in. It was a good decision to cause that's exactly what she did.

"So how was your little chat with Drakie-poo?" Diana asked while putting the toilet lid down so she could sit. Elie stopped and froze. How did Diana know about her and drake? Diana must have noticed. "He asked me for your number earlier and he said he had talked to you," she said hintingly.

"Why would you give him my number!? He is completely insane and I think he likes me. That isn't a good thing. If I were to say something wrong to him and he got mad, you could find me in a dumpster the next day!" she yelled angrily. She thought Diana was her friend but yet here was so called friend giving here number out to a physco.

Diana just waved her off. "What does he want from you anyway? Does he want to like go on a date with you or something?" she asked excitedly. Elie just stared at her friend. That was it. Diana had officially lost it.

"You are nuts!" Elie screeched.

"Oh calm down. Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing. He might change just for you." Diana smiled and started looking in the cabinets at the different makeup kits they had.

"What are you doing?" Elie couldn't believe her eyes. If Diana was doing what Elie thought she was this was going to end badly.

"Makeover!" Diana yelled all to happily. She grabbed Elie by the arm and drug her out of the shower. Luckily she was done getting cleaned anyways. Elie moaned in protest but it was no use against the all to happy Diana. Elie was in for a long night. The only thoughts that were going through her mind while Diana did her magic was that Drake better like this and treat her nicely or she would inflict pain on him for not receiving a good night sleep because of her crazy roommate.

The next morning:

Drake was looking over his clothes. Why was it mattering all of a sudden about the he he looked? With any other girl it wouldn't have but with Elie it was different. He wanted her to think of him in a good way. He was going to have to try very hard and not let his anger get out of hand. If he were to hurt her he would never forgive himself. It had taken all his will power not to hit her yesterday and it was the first time they had actually spoken for Pete's sake! Drake groaned. This was going to be a long process.


End file.
